1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to magnetic storage devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to disk drives where data is stored on and retrieved from magnetic media using a read/write head.
2. The Relevant Art
Computer systems generally utilize auxiliary memory storage devices having media on which data can be written and from which data can be read for later use. A direct access storage device, such as a disk drive, incorporating rotating magnetic disks is commonly used for storing data in magnetic form on the disk surfaces. Data is recorded on concentric, radially spaced tracks on the disk surfaces. Magnetic heads carrying read sensors are then used to read data from the tracks on the disk surfaces.
In high capacity disk drives, magnetoresistive read sensors, commonly referred to as MR heads, are commonly used. This is largely due to the capability of MR heads of reading data on a disk of a greater linear density than that which the previously used thin film inductive heads are capable of. An MR sensor detects a magnetic field through a change in resistance in its MR sensing layer (also referred to as an “MR element”) as a function of the strength and direction of the magnetic flux being sensed by the MR layer.
The conventional MR sensor operates on the basis of the anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) effect in which an MR element resistance varies as the square of the cosine of the angle between the magnetization of the MR element and the direction of sense current flowing through the MR element. Recorded data can be read from a magnetic medium because the external magnetic field from the recorded magnetic medium (the signal field) causes a change in the direction of magnetization in the MR element, which in turn causes a change in resistance in the MR element and a corresponding change in the sensed current or voltage.
Another recently developed type of MR sensor is the giant magnetoresistance (GMR) sensor manifesting the GMR effect. In GMR sensors, the resistance of the MR sensing layer varies as a function of the spin-dependent transmission of the conduction electrons between magnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic layer (spacer) and the accompanying spin-dependent scattering which takes place at the interface of the magnetic and non-magnetic layers and within the magnetic layers.
GMR sensors using only two layers of ferromagnetic material separated by a layer of non-magnetic electrically conductive material are generally referred to as spin valve (SV) sensors manifesting the GMR effect. In an SV sensor, one of the ferromagnetic layers, referred to as the pinned layer, has its magnetization typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic (e.g., NiO or Fe—Mn) layer.
The magnetization of the other ferromagnetic layer, referred to as the free layer, however, is not fixed and is free to rotate in response to the field from the recorded magnetic medium (the signal field). In SV sensors, the SV effect varies as the cosine of the angle between the magnetization of the pinned layer and the magnetization of the free layer. Recorded data can be read from a magnetic medium because the external magnetic field from the recorded magnetic medium causes a change in the direction of magnetization in the free layer, which in turn causes a change in resistance of the SV sensor and a corresponding change in the sensed current or voltage. It should be noted that the AMR effect is also present in the SV sensor free layer and it tends to reduce the overall GMR effect.
The disk drive industry has been engaged in an ongoing effort to increase the overall GMR effect while maintaining the highest signal-to-noise ratio possible. As the size of components in the disk drive industry become smaller and more compact, the possibility of noise interference increases dramatically. Prior art disk drives and recent industry efforts have failed to develop adequate methods of increasing the signal-to-noise ratio.
Therefore, it should be apparent that a need exists for a method of minimizing the amount of noise interference present in a disk drive system, thus maximizing the level of signal received.